Chairman Rose
Chairman Rose (in Japanese: ローズ), or simply known as Rose, is the main antagonist in Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield. He is the chairman of the Galar Pokémon League and the boss of Macro Cosmos. His main goal is to unleash Eternatus so he can harness its energy to prevent a future energy crisis from affecting the Galar region. In Pokémon: Twilight Wings, he was voiced by Kazuhiro Yamaji in the Japanese version, and Keith Silverstein in the English version. Appearance Rose is a tall man who wore a gray business outfit while wearing a white polo shirt inside, along with his hair colored black, it is also long and undercut. When undercover to avoid getting stopped by everyone, he wears a blue Hawaiian shirt and white shorts, as well as sunglasses, much like the Pokémon League employees. History Rose once was a talented Pokémon Trainer who participated in the Galar League and finished as the runner up. For a long time, he worked in Galar's coal mines before becoming a highly successful businessman, owning many companies across the region and eventually becoming the chairman of the Galar League. At one point Rose adopted a kid named Bede and took him under his wing. Rose realized that Galar's current energy production based around coal is unsustainable and highly contaminating of the environment, so he began researching into alternate energy sources, which led him to discover the remains of the Pokémon Eternatus, an alien Pokémon that nearly destroyed Galar thousands of years ago and came to be known as "The Darkest Day of Galar". Rose discovered that the energy used to Dynamax Pokémon is the same as the energy that the husk of Eternatus radiated so he plotted to continuously feed Eternatus Wishing Stars in order to revive and then capture it as a new energy fuel. Rose signed up Bede for that year's Pokémon League while also instructed him to gather as many Wishing Stars as possible. Rose then proceeded to host an exhibition match to celebrate the annual Galar Pokémon League and later hosted the opening ceremony. Right after the ceremony, Rose met Hop and Victor/Gloria, the two trainers that the champion Leon had endorsed. Over the course of the Gym Challenge, Rose would often wear a casual disguise to avoid too public attention while traveling the region. Bede asked to borrow Rose' Copperajah, which Rose agreed to despite his assistant Oleana's concerns. Bede tried to use the Copperajah to destroy an ancient mural, which enraged Rose and forced him to disqualify Bede from the competition. Rose is seen again during the Championship Finals were he called Leon to a private meeting to discuss his plan to prevent Galar's future energy crisis. Leon strongly disagreed with Rose's drastic measures and refused to cancel the final match that would take place the next day. Hop and Victor/Gloria crashed the meeting because they were worried that Leon had been gone for too long, Leon assured them that there was nothing to be worried about and left with the two. The next day Rose proceeded to awaken Eternatus and prepared his company Macro Cosmos to capture it, however, Eternatus easily escaped and began a rampage, forcing Rose to interrupt the Finals to warn Galar that the Darkest Day had returned. Leon attempted to capture Eternatus while Rose waited for Victor/Gloria and Hop at his Power Plant knowing they would confront him. When the duo arrived Rose defended his actions claiming that despite putting Galar in danger by reviving Eternatus, he only did so to prevent the tragic future that the region would suffer in the energy crisis isn't stopped as soon as possible. Rose battled the two trainers but was defeated by Victor/Gloria, he congratulated him/her and allowed the two to go face Eternatus. Eternatus was then defeated by the combined efforts of Hop, Victor/Gloria, Zacian, and Zamazenta, while Rose turned himself to the authorities and was arrested. Oleana can be found in one of Galar's mines, where she claimed that even though Rose is now in prison she is still his assistant and assured Victor/Gloria that Rose regretted putting Galar in grave danger even if it was for a good cause. Personality Rose seemed to be a very charming man and also supportive in terms of endorsing the Galar Gym Challenge. He also seemed to have a calm business demeanor, always being respectful to everyone around him. Rose is very caring about the Galar Region's wellbeing, going as far as to reawaken Eternatus for the sake of preventing a future crisis from striking Galar and immediately disqualifying Bede when the latter attempted to destroy a historical monument of the region. He also had a motive of bringing Eternatus into the world, to unleash its ultimate power so Galar can be in eternal light. But he also seemed to show no concern that his beliefs are right for the people of Galar, without thinking about the long-term consequences or potential destruction he'll bring once Eternatus is out. He does regret his actions, however, and turns himself in after Eternatus is captured by the player character. Gallery Rose League Card.png|Rose's League Card Rose Rare League Card.png|Rose's rare League Card Rose Twilight Wings.png|Rose in Pokémon: Twilight Wings. Chairman Rose Twilight Wings.png Rose and Oleana Twilight Wings.png Rose Manga.png|Rose in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Pokémon 589Escavalier Dream.png|Escavalier Klinklang.png|Klinklang Ferrothorn.png|Ferrothorn Perrserker.png|Perrserker Copperajah.png|Copperajah Copperajah Gigantamax.png|Gigantamax Copperajah Trivia *Rose's team consists of Steel-type Pokémon. Fittingly, the Steel-type counters Eternatus' Poison-type. *Rose is the first main antagonist who introduces the game to the player instead of the professor. He is also the first main antagonist that appears at the start of the game. *While not directly stated in-game, it is implied that the energy crisis that Rose wanted to prevent was being caused by the region's excessive use of coal mining for energy production, which was also polluting the Region. **Galarian Corosola is said to be an early victim of the pollution that Galar suffers from. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Monster Master Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Remorseful Category:Imprisoned Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Jingoists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains